Ghirahim vs. Nightmare
Two embodiments of swords, two powerful sword-wielders, which of these two can out fence the other? Who do you think will win? Ghirahim Nightmare Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The scene opens on a set of ancient ruins. A couple of raiders were running into it. Raider 1: They've gotta have something in here... The two appear to be searching for some sort of treasure. Of course, it didn't take them long. They found a sarcophagus, and open it. Inside, they find a sword as big as either of them. It's coal black, its sides are sharp and pointy. Raider 2: Oh this was definitely worth it! One of them grabs the handle, but they're both tossed back by a dark energy. One of them gets up, but a strange figure suddenly rushes him and hoists him into the air by the neck. ???: You dare put a hand on Demise's blade? The figure restraining the raider bore a red cloak, had skin as white as bone, and clothing as tight as skin and clothing the same color as his skin. He also appeared to wear purple eyeliner. His hair was snow white, and partially covered one of his eyes. This must've been the demon of legend, Ghirahim. Ghirahim: Back in my day, worthless thieves like you would've been eliminated on the spot. In fact... Suddenly, a dagger spawned, glowing with a red aura. It was thrust forward, embedding itself in the raider's forehead. He removed his head, letting the raider fall lifelessly. Ghirahim turned towards the remaining raider, but, while he dealt with the first guy, he ran out of the ruins. Ghirahim decided he didn't have time to hunt that raider down. He's been separated from Demise for too long. Even from those ruins, he could sense pure malice emanating from someone. Ghirahim: Such malice... such power... such pure, concentrated rage! I only know one capable of such a wondrous aura! With that, he suddenly exploded into a flurry of what appeared to be flat diamonds. Said diamonds began to fly in a single direction, towards a certain dark entity. ---- Meanwhile, a fighter bearing a brilliant, azure blade was battling an azure knight. Except one of his gauntlets appeared to, instead, be a malformed appendage straight out of Hell. The most striking feature of the knight, however, was the blade, almost as wide as the knight was, baring flesh and an eye. This was of course the cursed blade, Soul Edge. And its wielder, Nightmare. The two warriors clashed blades, before Nightmare shoved him off balance. Then, he rose Soul Edge, and brought it down on the fighter, striking him down. The fighter fell, and Nightmare grabbed the blade he was holding. He began absorbing the blade into Soul Edge, which changed form. Instead of its strange, fleshy appearance, it appeared to be completely made of metal, shining a striking orange. Nightmare gazed upon Soul Edge's k=new sheen, and got ready to bring the heavy blade down on his attacker. However, a metallic "bwop" from behind him drew his attention. He turned over, and saw a strange, bone-white demon bowing to him. During his confusion, the fighter from before ran off. Ghirahim: My king, my glorious, glorious Demise, I apologize for my absence. He began to raise his head. Ghirahim: Great bearer of Malice, let us lay waste to the worthless inhabitants of- His expressions suddenly switched from a humble demeanor to surprise when he spied the blade of the figure before him. The azure knight wielded a mighty sword that seemed to emit an evil force. Ghirahim: ...Where did you get that sword? Nightmare, meanwhile, felt a strange energy from the strange demon. He felt that, if he absorbed his soul, he'd grow even stronger than before. Nightmare: You'd do better to surrender here, creature! Suddenly, Ghirahim realized not only that this wasn't the bearer of Demise's curse, but that it was hostile towards him as well. Ghirahim: Unfortunately, there's still someone that needs my assistance. Nightmare: You don't have a choice! With that, the azure knight rose his giant blade, and began to bring it down towards Ghirahim. Show your Steal! FIGHT! But Ghirahim stopped the blade by grabbing it with both of his hands. His legs began to shake at the sheer weight he was holding up. Nightmare: Submit! With a heave, Ghirahim tossed the blade to the sign, and beat into Nightmare. He smacked into his chest, then kicked, then hit him away. Nightmare got his bearings back, and saw the demon approaching him. He bat the butt of his sword forward, knocking Ghirahim in the face, before getting ready to slice him with a powerful strike. Ghirahim was struck, and sent skidding back. He landed against a piece of crumbled wall. Nightmare was already about to slam his blade down on Ghirahim, but the demon prince dodged to the side, the wall crumbling behind him. Ghirahim spawned a sword, and sliced at Nightmare, merely scratching his armor. But Ghirahim was quick to follow up with a few more slashes. Nightmare reared back his hand before swinging it in Ghirahim's direction, who was able to block the blow, but was thrown back a couple of feet from the force of the blow. Ghirahim quickly got his bearings back, just in time to see Nightmare dash up in front of him. He gracefully backflipped, narrowly avoiding a horizontal slice from the knight. He got on his feet and sliced at Nightmare once more. He struck the monster twice before it took its unarmored arm and swatted Ghirahim away. While Ghirahim was knocked off balance, Nightmare took up his blade and swiped at the Demon Prince, bashing him far away. Ghirahim quickly rolled back onto his feet, just in time for Nightmare to lunge at him, Soul Edge raised overhead. Ghirahim narrowly rolled away, Nightmare's blade smashing the stone below Ghirahim's former position. The Demon, however, responded by slicing at Nightmare's exposed arm. Nightmare hardly even registered the blow, and was already to deliver a horizontal swing. Ghirahim was able to duck under it in time though. Nightmare slammed the butt of his sword forward, straight into Ghirahim's ducked forehead. Nightmare reached out and grabbed the demon by the neck. Nightmare: Die! He then slashed Soul Edge horizontally, bashing Ghirahim away from himself. As Ghirahim flew back, he suddenly teleported. While the Azure Knight was none the wiser, Ghirahim reappeared behind him, and slashed across his back. He followed up with an upward slice. Nightmare was ready to strike Ghirahim with a spinning slash, but the Demon Prince was quick to backflip away. He then summoned up a line of daggers and began aiming them at the beast. Nightmare then began stomping towards Ghirahim, who fired the daggers one by one at him. They stuck into his armor as he unflinchingly walk towards Ghirahim. However, stopping Nightmare wasn't the initial purpose of the daggers. Ghirahim waved his hands again, making the daggers pull one way, yanking on the armor they dug into. Then, he suddenly yanked the other way, harshly scraping his armor. Ghirahim followed up with a series of sword slashes. He finished with a stab into the chest plate. Nightmare wasn't bothered though. He reared back, and smashed Ghirahim way with a sword swing, knocking him off of the sword. The armored beast lunged towards Ghirahim, attempting to stab him to the ground, but the demon teleported away, him plunging the blade into the soil. Ghirahim ran to Nightmare's side and slashed at it. However, with a punch, he knocked Ghirahim far away. The demon decided he needed to step things up. He snapped his fingers, and another sword appeared in front of him. He was now dual wielding. In the amount of time it took Nightmare to register one hit, Ghirahim delivered 4. And then Ghirahim continued slashing. But Nightmare responded with a strong horizontal slash, bashing Ghirahim away from himself. Then, with an upward slash, a horizontal slash, and a powerful stab, Ghirahim was knocked back off of his feet. Nightmare then grabbed Ghirahim's neck, wrenched him upwards, and smashed him against the ground. While he was down, Nightmare held Soul Edge above him threateningly. Before he could impale the demon, Ghirahim disappeared into a flurry of diamonds just as the blade came down. The diamonds appeared directly behind Nightmare, slightly above him, before Ghirahim materialized and landed upon Nightmare with a jump attack. His two blades pierced into the back of the monster's armor, actually piercing into the beast. The Azure Knight twisted left and right, trying to shake off the demon, before he leapt off on his own accord, leaving the blades within. Nightmare, however, didn't seem to mind the blades protruding from his back. He turned towards the demon, unphased by the blades partially impaled into him. Nightmare sliced at him again, but Ghirahim stopped the swing with his hand. He leapt onto it, and swung his hand against the knight's helm. Nightmare reared back a fist, and threw it at Ghirahim, he ducked under it. He then backflipped off of the sword, and snapped his fingers, making the swords disappear, and reappear in his hands, before he zipped forth and stabbed Nightmare in the chest. The Azure knight reeled back at the blow. He growled out, and suddenly, he was ignited in a bright flame. His blade grew even longer than before, his claws sharper, a long tail, and large, fiery wings. Nightmare had turned into Night Terror! The Terror charged forth, its giant blade dragging behind it, before slicing vertically, Ghirahim dodging narrowly. The Terror was quick to swipe horizontally, knocking Ghirahim to the side. The Demon skidded to a halt, just in time to see Nightmare preparing a magical attack. He hurled forth a fiery beam at Ghirahim, but the demon dodged the attack. Night Terror tried to drag the beam towards Ghirahim, but the demon ran ahead of it, trying to close in on Night Terror as the beam followed behind him. When he got close, he sliced at Night Terror's side multiple times. However, Night Terror stopped deploying the beam, swung the opposite way, and bashed Ghirahim with his giant sword. Ghirahim was thrown back, skidding on his heels, before coming to a stop. Ghirahim: Huh... I guess I'll have to accept no quarter, then! With that, a furious stream of black diamond-shaped projections flew up, shrouding Ghirahim in a thick flurry of blackness. The projections dissipated, and in their place was Ghirahim, except he appeared to be made of metal, sporting stark-white highlights. Night Terror didn't bother. He thrust forth and swung the blade at Ghirahim... only to feel his body deflect the weapon. The demon chuckled. Ghirahim: You think your imitation stands a chance against the weapon of the Demon King? Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495 Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies